Ectober
by UltraRecycloVegetarian
Summary: It's almost Halloween, and what better way to celebrate than writing fanfiction? I'll write a new story for every day of the week, as well as change the characters/genres. c: Now showing Dissection; I decided to pour myself a glass of milk and grab some goldfish before heading back upstairs. I barely made it to the first step when a wail pierced through the otherwise silent night.
1. IntroBlood Blossoms

_Hey guys! So, I found out about this thing called Ectober, and naturally I had to participate ahah. It actually started yesterday, so I'll skip that theme and do it sometime later. Anyway, here are the themes for anyone who wants to participate late like me. c;_

_October 25: Graveyard/Ghost Hunger_

_26: Blood Blossoms_

_27: Seven deadly sins/revenge_

_28: Dissection_

_29: Ghost Stories_

_30: Dia De Los Muertos/Circus Gothica_

_31: All Hallows' Eve_

_As always, read and review! c:_

* * *

**Blood Blossoms**

"Jazz! The sandwiches exploded again!" I sighed as I opened our microwave, which was a mess of cheese, chicken, and lettuce. Or ectoplasm, who knows?

"At least they didn't come alive." Jazz put down her broom and sauntered into the kitchen, surveying the microwave. It was spring cleaning day, and we'd been doing nothing but that. Dad wouldn't let us out of the house until the house was dirt-free, and more importantly, ghost-free. "Go get Mom and ask if she wants anything else. Preferably not microwaveable." I laughed and bounded up the steps, my black ponytail swaying. I pushed into Maddie's room, not bothering to knock. As soon as I walked in, a light smell wafted into my nose, making me sneeze repeatedly. Probably some weird perfume. She wasn't anywhere in sight, but something else did catch my eye. There was a packet of seeds on her drawer that looked like it was sparkling. _That must be where the smell is coming from_, I decided. I walked over and picked it up, studying the label. Blood Blossoms. My head started pounding, and I realized I must be allergic. Curiosity got the better of me though, and I kept inspecting the packet. Mom wasn't much of a gardener, why would she want flowers all of a sudden? It was a pretty flower, and I can see where it got its name. The petals were blood-red, much like a rose's. I started to find my vision go blurry, and put the packet down. It was strange, alright. I sat down on the bed for a moment, and my headache began to lessen. My mother walked out of the closet, and I didn't even notice until she came up next to me.

"Danielle, sweetie? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." I quickly straightened up, not wanting her to ask anything else and have me go to the doctor's. I didn't need anyone picking over my body temperature or my blood type. "Why do you have, blood blossoms?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something I found." My mom bit her lip, and I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Found?"

"I _was _cleaning my closet." She laughed nervously. "I planted some and they've just started blooming, they're really quite pretty." I decided to stop pressing the subject, since mom was just as stubborn as Danny.

"Dani!" Jazz called up the steps, breaking the silence. "I need your help!" I stayed put for a second longer, hoping she'd say something else.

"Well, go help your sister." She just gave me a reassuring smile, and I decided to forget it. After all, how harmful could some roses be? I went back down the steps, walking a little slower. Jazz was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking less than pleased.

"What'd she want?" I mentally blanked, totally forgetting why I went up there in the first place.

"Uh, she said she wasn't that hungry anymore." My sister eyed me suspiciously, but she dropped it. "Since _I_ cleaned the kitchen, you can go do the yard."

"But I'll be out there alone!" I whined, not wanting to work in the sun.

"I'll send Danny to join you in a minute." She rolled her eyes, and motioned me towards the back door. I got a shovel and walked into the green grass. The first thing that came to my mind was that awful smell. I was about to go back in and complain when I heard Danny's sneakers coming down the steps. _He'll be able to work out here, so why can't I?_ I was just as good as him, probably even better. With renewed determination I walked towards the smell, and immediately my headache came back. But the flowers were even prettier in the sunlight. They seemed to be glowing. I shook it off, heading towards the weeds. I tried shoveling into the earth but I found myself barely being able to lift the shovel. _Pull yourself together, Dani!_ But I couldn't. I leaned on the fence, trying to ignore the intense pain that began spreading through my entire body. I saw Danny's frame come through the glass door, and his eyes widened when they locked with mine, which were slowly drifting shut. I think he called out my name, but my mind went fuzzy. Then, as strongly as the scent of those flowers, I remembered what he'd told me once.

_"Blood blossoms were used to ward off evil spirits in the middle ages, and they actually worked. Don't eat them at any cost, because even getting to close to them can be deathly poisonous."_

My hand slipped, and I fell to the ground like a rock.


	2. Seven Deadly Sins

**Seven Deadly Sins**

I shook my head at the seven screens. They were all the same, whether they wanted to believe it or not. Each one of them was deadly, but not like you'd expect.

Jack Fenton. Ah, the father of young Daniel. All in all, he had a good heart, but he did tend to get ahead of himself. Whether it was in ghost hunting, or eating, or, well, eating. I let out a bitter chuckle, as the man was doing exactly that. I didn't even have to check, I knew he was stuffing his face with fudge. As if on cue, his wife came in, weilding exactly what I knew she would.

Maddie was the best in the family, as everyone believed. But alas, no one is perfect. She was calmly trying to explain to her husband about what exactly her new invention did, to no avail. I could see the light in her eyes, it was a little too much. I couldn't blame her, after all. I assume everyone gets a little excited when they make something with their own hands. Even if it doesn't exactly work on the first try. Their annoyed-looking redheaded daughter was saying just that.

Jazz was smart, no doubt about it. They say knowledge is power, but too much power can be dangerous. She was walking into her room, after telling her parents about how ghost-hunting was a waste of time. The books sprawled across her desk were all subjected around ghosts. As much as she wanted to amount it to simply wanting to learn, I knew that wasn't it. After her parents had started building the portal, she too secretly took up an interest in ghosts. Perhaps she'll make a good sidekick for Danny, as well as his friends.

Tucker Foley, his best friend since childhood. And since childhood, he'd been staring at girls. Anything in a skirt, as the goth likes to say. True, he'd never _really_ been able to snag a girlfriend. But it does seem a little unfair that he tries so hard and gets so little. But he'll score somewhat of a date at the school dance, I'm sure. Time after time Sam was always scolding him, going off about how girls were independent beings.

Sam really was hard-headed. A good friend in times of need, but stubborn nonetheless. Even the tiniest details could send her into a frenzy. I'll admit, it _is_ a bit amusing to watch her bicker with Daniel over feelings that she finds herself finding harder and harder to ignore each day. Then again, she also takes every opportunity to bash Paulina. Sam does have a short fuse, so I find it hard to believe she gets along so well with the halfa. Excuse me, I mean soon-to-be halfa. But there is another one.

Vlad Masters is someone I suppose I should feel pity for. But I have to remind myself I don't take sides. After all, while the accident wasn't in his control, the way he responded was. Turning into a bitter old man, bent on destroying Jack Fenton. He's sitting at his desk, typing up the invitations for a college reunion. He must think of himself as very clever, finding a perfect way to finally see Maddie again. Think about himself, is all he does. So much money and so much power, yet he's focused on what he doesn't have. Of course, what he doesn't know (and what I do) is that his party will go a little more different than planned, thanks to his "nephew".

Danny, for now, is a bit lazy. I can see him now, telling his mother that he'll clean up the mess in the lab later. It really is a shame, he has so much potential and he's throwing it down the drain. He stumbles through the week, barely finishing his work, and kicks back on the weekends like he doesn't have a care in the world. He's never been a good student, or expressed any interest in what his parents do.

And there they are, the main characters in a story the Observants have asked me to carefully watch over. I've nicknamed them the Seven Deadly Sins. Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Greed, and Sloth. But I know Daniel's opinion on his parents' invention will change tonight, as his parents are putting the final touches on the portal that will fail at their hands. It's the boy's destiny to become half-ghost. How do I know, you ask? It would only seem fit that I'd know everything, since I _am_ the Master of Time.

* * *

_So I started out hating this one when I wrote it, but now I'm pretty fond of it. It's pre-canon, if you guys haven't figured out yet. Ahah writing Clockwork is a bit difficult, and I think I still made him a bit biased. But it doesn't matter what I think, what did you? c:_


	3. Dissection

Oh, no. No no no, this cannot be happening. I'm standing at the top of the basement steps, not willing to go any further. Hearing it is sickening enough. It's the middle of the night, for God's sake. I'd been up in my room studying, when I'd heard a series of loud noises come from downstairs. I barely registered my parents' excited voices. After all, we're talking about the same people who get excited when there's a sale on jumpsuits at Wal-Mart. So I flipped through the pages, determined to ace my biology midterm. Around 11:30, I started to get a little worried. My parents should be sleeping by now, or upstairs at the very least. I crept downstairs, and let out a groan when I noticed the lights in the lab were still on. Of course, they were working on whatever insane invention they'd dreamt up this time. I decided to pour myself a glass of milk and grab some goldfish before heading back upstairs. I barely made it to the first step when a wail pierced through the otherwise silent night. Then my mom's voice, except it sounded harsh, like she was talking to a misbehaving puppy. They say curiosity killed the cat, and curiosity might kill that ghost too if I wasn't careful. I'll admit, I was a bit surprised when I realized my mom must've been talking to something that could actually understand, and I'm fairly sure my parents weren't down there with a voice-activated Fenton gadget. They'd actually caught a ghost. I was about to descend the steps and say something about how this could wait until tomorrow mixed in with a congratulations, when I heard something that made me pinch myself, to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Stop squirming, Ghost Boy. You're only making this harder on yourself." So here I am, teetering on the edge of the doorframe, deciding whether to go down or not. I'm hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. I start running thorough the possible ways they could've caught him, when the reason _what_ they're doing makes my heart stop.

_"Let's pull it apart molecule by molecule!"_

_"Don't you at least want to dissect the remains first?"_

No no no, this isn't possible. I walk down the stairs slowly, as if I'm about to enter a room of nightmares. And in a way, I am. I have to tell them before they start the dissection. I just peek over the railing, and the sight almost makes me keel over.

I'm too late.

There he is, covered in something green that I can't stand to look at. It's dripping over the edge of the table, outlining his gloved hand. I want to run and snatch the scalpel right out of my father's hand. But I can't bring myself to walk any further. What's the point? I try to convince myself he might still be alive, even though the possibility is next to nothing. I shake the lead out of my limbs and walk another step, when it creaks. My parents turn around, visibly surprised.

"Jazz, sweetie? What are you doing up this late?" And suddenly I feel hatred, pure rage course through my veins as I see her stand in front of the bloody mess, as if I won't notice. How stupid does she think I am?

"Studying." I answer through gritted teeth. "Looks like you guys have been too." It takes all of my willpower to not shove them aside and stitch my poor little brother up.

"Jazzy-pants! Look at this!" My dad was smiling excitedly, as if he weren't conducting gruesome surgery on an innocent teenage boy. I think I surprised even myself when hot tears began streaming down my face. It really was him. Lying there, cold and lifeless. He'll never be able to speak again, even if it's only to tell me what a snitch I am. He won't ever open his eyes again, never be able to do anything, just a shell of what he was.

"Y-you don't understand!" I was choking now, backing away from my parents. My parents exchanged looks, giving me a glimpse of him. I suddenly darted towards the table, wanting something, anything, to show them what they'd done. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw it up close. His glassy eyes were still open, as well as a good chunk of his stomach. I could see the little spots of red that were covering the surgical knives. Where'd my parents get those anyway? Another wave of waterworks racked my entire body and I turned back towards my parents, fingers shaking. "Don't you care? He-he's not just ghost scum!" I took a deep breath for my next words, so they could hear me perfectly.

"That's your son."

* * *

_Ehh, I didn't really like this one. It's also kinda rushed because I'm supposed to be doing History homework. xD Whatever, I think I'll rewrite it sometime later. If you guys have anything specific you'd want me to write for tomorrow's theme (Ghost Stories), tell me! Because I'm totally blanking haha._


End file.
